CTAR (Season 1)
cdfe88's Midseason Race is the first installment of the eponimous game based on the reality television show The Amazing Race. The game featured 15 teams of two played by members of Reality Fan Forum. The season premiered on May 16, 2009 at 10:00 a.m. ET. The show is hosted by user cdfe88. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. 1 The first 14 teams checked in before Tisha & Jerome finished the Roadblock. 2 The first 13 teams checked in before Carl & Lindsey finished the Roadblock. 3 Leg 5 was double-length with two Detours and two Roadblocks and was shown over two episodes. The Traffic Light was present in the first half, whereas the U-Turn was available during the second one. 4Eddy & Tomás were Marked for Elimination and failed to arrive in the Top 3. This did not affect their placement. 5 Leg 9 was double-length with two Detours and one Roadblock and was shown over two episodes. The Winding Road and the U-Turn were present during the first half. The Intersection appeared at the end of the first half and was active until the second Pit Stop. 6All the other intersected teams checked in before Macy & Laurie and Daniel & Danielle began the Detour. 7Keesha & Savannah originally arrived 5th, however they were marked for elimination allowing Joseph & Marie to check in before they completed their penalty. 8Leg 11 was a double-length leg with two Detours and two Roadblocks. The Traffic Light and the Yield appeared in the first half, while the Intersection appeared in the second part. 9Leg 14 was a double-length leg with two Detours and two Roadblocks. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown »''' means the team chose to use a U-Turn; '''« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a U-Tuen available but not used. *A yellow >''' means that team chose to use the Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A <> indicates there was a Yield available but not used. *A colored »'''; (»', '»''' or »') means that team chose to use the Traffic Light; a colored '« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a Traffic Light available but was not used. *A purple >''' means that team chose to use the Winding Road; '''< indicates the team who received it. A <> indicates there was a Winding Road available but not used. *Matching color +''' symbols mark teams who worked together during an Intersection. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Are You Here To Race Or To See Hot Boys?" – Joseph #"Just Like Flash, But In A Girl's Body" – Keesha #"I Don't Have Mr. Sun With Me!" – Savannah #"We Want To Spend More Time With You Gals, So We're Not Taking The Fast Forward!" – Paul #(Part I) "How Many Revolutions Of A Wheel Does It Take To Reach Cannes?" – Francis (Part II) "Nothing's Impossible For Us...Our Love Worked" – Sharon # "I'm Allergic To Being Manhandled" – Heather # "Braver Than Scooby-Doo" – Karen # "You Don't Know I'm An Ex Mortal Kombat Fighter" – Paul # (Part I) "We're Already Beauties, So We Need To Find Our Beasts" – Cora (Part II) "Stop High-Fiving And Start High-Tailing!" – Daniel # "I'm Gonna Crush Your Dreams Forever!" – Gerlyn # (Part I) "What Do You Know About Islam?" – Keesha (Part II) "I Want To Be A Slumdog Millionaire! JAI HO!" – Heather # "Congratulations, Heather And Eve" – Marie # "Caution, KIFUDA ahead!" – Paul # (Part I) "Let's See Them Stumble In The Final Challenge" – Francis (Part II) "19 Countries, 38 Cities And More Than 26,000 Miles" Race summary Leg 1 (United States → Mexico) *San Diego, California, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States '''United States] (Black's Beach) (Starting Line) * San Diego (San Diego International Airport) to Mexico City, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexico] (Benito Juárez International Airport) *Mexico City (Palacio Nacional) *Mexico City (Torre Latinoamericana) *Mexico City (Central del Norte) * Mexico City to Guadalajara *Guadalajara (Plaza de los Mariachis) *Tequila (José Cuervo Distillery) *Tequila (Parroquia de Santiago Apostol) The First Detour of the Race was a choice between Soap or Soup. In Soap teams made their way to the Televisa Studios where they had to watch a series of scenes from various telenovelas. In Soup teams made their way to La Casa de los Azulejos, where one member of a team must eat a bowl of Pozole while the other one had a bowl of Menudo. In the first Roadblock of the race, one member of the team had to perform a traditional Mexican song in form of a Serenade. ;Additional tasks *At the Central del Norte teams had to locate a group of folk singers singing their next destination and find a ticket for one of three buses with their departure times written in Mayan numerals. * At the José Cuervo distillery, each team member had to drink one shot of Tequila. Leg 2 (Mexico → Iceland) * Guadalajara (Don Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla International Airport) to Reykjavik, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iceland Iceland] (Keflavík International Airport) *Reykjavik (Kronkron) *Reykjavik (Perlan) *Hafnarfjörður (Fjörukráin) *Reykjanesviti In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to search through the Boutique for 20 different clothing articles, each made a world famous fashion designer and arrange them in mannequins. In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Elfen Occupation and Viking Liberation. In Elfen Occupation, teams had to scout the entire town and obtain 10 different elves. In Viking Liberation, teams boarded a Viking Ship and searched around the bay for 5 stranded vikings, which they had to take back to shore. Leg 3 (Iceland → Portugal) * Reykjavik (Keflavík International Airport) to Porto, Portugal (Francisco de Sá Carneiro Airport) *Figueira da Foz (Praia de Barcos) *Coimbra (Botanical Garden) *Coimbra (Universidade de Coimbra) *Coimbra (Quinta das Lágrimas) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to learn how to keep standing on a surfboard for 30 seconds in order to receive their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Latas or Fitas. In Latas, teams took part in a Combrian student's traditional Festa das Latas, where they had to collect several items and run around the University square wearing a costume made out of cans. In Fitas, teams took part in the traditional Queima das Fitas ritual answering several questions and burning one ribbon from each faculty of the University. ;Additional tasks *At the Botanical Garden, teams had to photograph the three different trees found at the Quadrado Central. Leg 4 (Portugal → Spain) * Porto (Francisco de Sá Carneiro Airport) to Barcelona, Spain (Barcelona El Prat Airport) *Barcelona (Museu Nacional d'Art de Catalunya) *Barcelona (Monument a Colom) *Barcelona (Carrer del Bisbe Irurita) *Barcelona (Camp Nou) *Barcelona (Parc Güell) This leg's Detour was a choice between Construction or Deduction. In Construction, teams made their way to La Sagrada Familia and help build a scale model of the finished church. In Deduction, teams made their way to Plaça d'Espanya and had to sequentially trade colors written in Catalan with people dressed in said colors. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to block 10 penalty shots from the minor league soccer players in Camp Nou. In this leg's Fast Forward, the intersected teams had to make their way to Fundació Joan Miró and solve a jigsaw puzzle of one of his paintings. ;Additional tasks *At the Pit Start, teams had to decypher their next destination from a video they played on a provided iPod Touch Leg 5 (Spain → Andorra → France → Monaco → Italy → San Marino) * Barcelona to Andorra la Vella, Andorra *Andorra la Vella (Casa de la Vall) *Escaldes-Engordany (Plaça Coprínceps) *Cannes, France (Hôtel de Ville) *Monaco, Monaco (Prince's Palace of Monaco) (Unused) *Monaco (Automobile Club de Monaco) *Monte Carlo (Grand Casino) (Leg Mid-point) *Florence, Italy (Ponte Vecchio) *Florence (Battistero di San Giovanni) *San Marino, San Marino (City Gate) *San Marino (Piazzetta Giuseppe Garibaldi) *San Marino (Fortress of Guaita) This leg's first Detour was a choice between Sense of Sight and Sense of Smell. In Sense of Sight, teams made their way to the Théâtre Lumière, where they had to search through hundreds of film stills in order to find those of this year's nominees for the Palme d'Or. In Sense of Smell, teams made their way to the Molinard Perfume Factory, where they had to correctly identify and bottle 20 different perfumes, based only on their smell. In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member had the chance to pilot a performance car and drive 5 laps around the circuit for this year's Monaco Grand Prix. In the second Roadblock, one team member had to search inside 10 different crypts, each modeled after one level of Hell described by Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy, to find a hidden priest who would bless them and give them their next clue. In the second Detour, teams chose between Tasty and Hasty. In Tasty, teams made their way to La Serenissima cake factory and had to correctly decorate a Torta Tre Monti. In Hasty, teams made their way to Piazza della Libertà where they joined the San Marino Crossbow Corps in their daily shooting demonstration. Once the teams completed a round of demonstration, the leader of the corps would give them their next clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Plaça Coprínceps teams had to watch a performance by a Jazz Band before receiving their next clue. *At the Automobile Club de Monaco, teams had to search the garages and find the club's president. *After the second Detour, teams were told to find the "Hero of the Two Worlds" and they had to figure out this meant to find the bust of Giuseppe Garibaldi. Leg 6 (San Marino → Hungary) * San Marino to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) *Budapest (Deák Ferenc tér) *Budapest (Hungarian State Opera House) *Budapest (Széchenyi-gyógyfürdő) *Budapest (Vörösmarty tér) The Detour was a choice between Heroes and Villains. In Heroes, teams traveled by Metro to Hősök tere, where they had to learn and correctly pronounce the Hungarian names of the people depicted in the Millennium Monument. In Villains, teams traveled by Metro to the House of Terror, where teams had to search for clues hidden in different cambers depicting the Soviet era of th Hungarian government. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to endure an excruciating 15-minute Hungarian massage session. ;Additional tasks *At the beginning of the leg, teams were told to find the place where Budapest's three Metro lines converged. Leg 7 (Hungary → Czech Republic) * Budapest (Budapest Keleti pályaudvar), to Prague, Czech Republic (Praha hlavní nádraží) *Prague (Starý Židovský Hřbitov) *Prague (Václavské náměstí) *Prague (Charles Bridge) *Prague (Pražský orloj) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to find a clue hidden in one of the tombstones at the Prague Old Jewish Cemetery. In the Speedbump, Eddy & tomás had to got to Prague Castle and paint a replica of Czech Republic's Coat of Arms. This leg's Detour was a choice between Kafka's Trial and Mendel's Laws. In Kafka's Trial teams made their way to the Franz Kafka Museum where they had to search through thousands of copies of Kafka's manuscripts with the one with their next clue. In Mendel's Law's, teams made their way to the Science Faculty of Charles University, where they had to decode a strand of DNA. ;Additional tasks *At Charles Bridge, teams had to make some measurements for a Construction company. Leg 8 (Czech Republic → Germany) * Prague (Praha hlavní nádraží) to Berlin, Germany (Berlin Hauptbahnhof) *Berlin (Humboldt University of Berlin) *Berlin (Fernsehturm) *Berlin (Checkpoint Charlie) *Berlin (Universität der Künste Berlin) *Berlin (Reichstag) In this leg's Fast Forward, one team had to find one statue from Berlin's Walk of Ideas and take their picture with it. The Detour was a choice between 99 Bottles and 99 Balloons. In 99 Bottles, teams made their way to the Gaffel Haus Brewery, where they had to serve 99 clients and make a toast with them. In 99 Balloons, teams made their way to Potsdamer Platz and find one balloon among thousands with a hidden clue inside. In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to paint a graffiti commemorating the fall of the Berlin Wall. ;Additional tasks *At the beginning of the Leg, teams were told to find the statue of Alexander von Humboldt. *At the Fernsehturm, teams had to perform a skit for children. Leg 9 (Germany → Sweden → Finland) * Berlin (Berlin Tegel International Airport) to Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm Arlanda Airport) *Stockholm (Junibacken) *Stockholm (Ericsson Globe) *Stockholm (Gröne Jägaren) *Stockholm (Kungsträdgården Metro Station) *Stockholm (Stadshuset) (Leg Mid-Point) * Stockholm to Helsinki, Finland *Helsinki (Sibelius Monument) *Helsinki (Kotiharju Sauna) *Helsinki (Uimastadion) * Helsinki to Turku *Turku (Turkuhalli) *Turku (Dynamo) *Turku (Luostarinmäki) This leg's first Detour was a choice between The Beauty and The Beast. In The Beauty, teams had to memorize a figure skating routine and present it to a panel of judges until they obtained a score of 8.0 or above. In The Beast, teams had to dress up as hockey goalies and successfully block 20 shots. At the Roadblock, one team member had to search through several karaoke song catalogs for a marked song by ABBA. Once they performed the marked song, they received their next clue. The second Detour was a choice between Turn The Turntables or Burn The Dance Floor. In Turn the Turntables, the intersectedteams had to serve as DJs and learn how to operate a turntable. Once mastered, they had to perform a simple routine until receiving approval from DJ Orkidea. In Burn the Dance Floor, the intersected teams had to improvise a Hip Hop routine for the people partying at the club, they'd receive their next clue based on the popularity of their routine with the public. ;Additional tasks *At Kotiharju Sauna, the intersected teams had to endure two cycles inside a Finnish sauna. *At Uimastadion, all members of the intersected teams had to perform an Olympic dive. *At Turkuhalli, the intersected teams took part in a four-man Nordic Relay. Leg 10 (Finland → Turkey) * Turku (Turku Airport) to Ankara, Turkey (Esenboğa International Airport) *Ankara (Anıtkabir) *Ankara (Kocatepe Mosque) * Ankara to Göreme *Göreme (Göreme National Park) *Avanos (Özkonak Underground City) This leg's Detour was a choice between Rolling or Reeling. In Rolling, teams made their way to the central market and found a marked Kebap stall. Once there, teams had to prepare and sell 50 Döner Kebabs in order to receive their next clue. In Reeling, teams made their way to the beach and helped a fisherman catch 10 fish. Once caught, exchanged them for a clue at the nearby market. In the Roadblock, one team member had to play Cross golf and putt a ball through a marked course across the desert to receive their next clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Kocatepe Mosque, teams had to search for an impersonator of Nasreddin. Leg 11 (Turkey → Qatar → India) * Kayseri (Erkilet International Airport) to Doha, Qatar (Doha Internatinal Airport) *Doha (Doha Corniche) *Doha (Qatar Mosque) (Souq Waqif) *Al-Khor (Khor-Al-Adaid) *Zubarah (Zubarah Fort) (Leg Mid-Point) * Doha (Doha International Airport) to New Delhi, India (Indira Gandhi International Airport) *New Delhi (Hanuman Temple) *New Delhi (Marwah Film & Video Studios) *Old Delhi (Jama Masjid) At the Speedbump, Keesha & Savannah and Abe & Brett had to find a spice shop and, using only their noses, sort and label 20 different spices correctly before being able to move on. This leg's first Roadblock had one team member take a tour on the Qatar Mosque learning several key terms referring to Islam. At the end they had to recite all the words correctly to receive their clue from the mosque's imam. The first Detour was a choice between Splashy and Scratchy. In Splashy, teams had to hop on a wakeboard and be pulled by a boat to the other side of the Khor-Al-Adaid beach. In Scratchy, teams had to drive through sand dunes in a sand buggy to the other side of the beach to receive their next clue. The second Detour was a choice between Turning and Vibrating. In Turning, the intersected teams made their way to the Kalka Mandir Temple and had to complete a meditation routine to free their chakras. In Vibrating, the intersected teams made their way to Yogmaya Temple where they had to learn each two different mantras before receiving their next clue. The second Roadblock had one team member take part on the Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? where they had to correctly answer five questions about things they have learned throughout the race. ;Additional tasks *Teams had to figure out that they were searching for the Hanuman Temple using as a clue only that it had a crescent moon on its spire. *At the Marwah Films & Video Studios, the intersected teams had to learn a complex Bollywood-style choreography before receiving their next clue. Leg 12 (India → Japan) * New Delhi (Indira Gandhi International Airport) to Tokyo, Japan (Narita International Airport) *Tokyo (Tokyo Tower) *Tokyo (Fuji TV Building) *Tokyo (NHK Studio Park) *Tokyo (Tokyo Dome) *Tokyo (Rainbow Bridge) In this leg's Fast Forward, a team had to find 4 hidden agents hidden at the Fuji TV headquarters and receive a clue to find their boss. The Detour was a choice between Shōjo and Shōnen. In Shōjo, teams made their way to the Tokyo Anime Center where they received an iPhone with a GPS application. Using it, they had to find ten persons cosplaying as Clow Cards. From each cosplayer they received their respective card. Once they obtained all ten of them, they had to find a girl Cosplaying as Sakura and exchange the cards for their next clue. In Shōnen, teams made their way to the Tokyo Pokémon Center. Once there, using only an electronic Pokédex as an aid, the teams had to search among thousands of plush toys for the original 151 Pokémon and arrange them in order according to their National Dex Number. At the Roadblock, one team member had to score a Home Run against a team of Japanese little leaguers. ;Additional Tasks *At the Tokyo Tower teams had to arrange a set of Kanji indicating their next destination at the NHK Studio Park. *At the NHK Studio Park, each team had to take part in one Japanese Show mini-game. Leg 13 (Japan) * Tokyo (東京駅 (Tokyo Station)) to Sapporo (札幌駅 (Sapporo Station)) *Sapporo (Sapporo JR Tower) *Sapporo (NORBESA) *Sapporo (北海道神宮 (Hokkaido Shrine)) * Sapporo (札幌駅 (Sapporo Station)) to Asahikawa (旭川駅 (Asahikawa Station)) *Asahikawa (Asahibashi) *Asahikawa (Round 1 Stadium) *Asahikawa (旭山動物園 (Asahiyama Zoo)) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to search through thousands of kifudas for two with their and their teammate's names written in Katakana on it. After finding it, they had to find a monk and have them blessed for good luck. The Detour was a choice between Wine and Dine. In Wine, teams made their way to the Otokoyama Brewery & Museum. Once there, they had to search for six hidden bottles of sake. Once they found them, they had to arrange them on a map of Japan according to the cities that host their maker's Headquarters. In Dine, teams had to make their way to the Asahi Ramen Village and find the stand of Ichikura Ramen. At the stand, each team had to choose one table with 5 guests; take their order, cook it and serve them. ;Additional Tasks *At Norbesa, teams had to ride a Ferris Wheel and search for a clue hidden in one of the carts. They had to ride once per cart they searched. *At the Hokkaido Shrine teams had to find a miko to receive their next clue. *At Round 1 Stadium, teams had to play bowling until they reached a score of 200. Leg 14 (Japan → USA) * Asahikawa (旭川空港, Asahikawa Kūkō) to Miami, Florida, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Miami International Airport) *Miami (Miami Seaquarium) *Miami (Downtown) *Miami (Holocaust Memorial) *Miami (Land Shark Stadium) (Leg Mid-Point) *Lake Buena Vista (Walt Disney World Resort) *Disney's Hollywood Studios (The Great Movie Ride) *Disney's Hollywood Studios (Theater of the Stars) *Epcot (General Motors Test Track) *Epcot (World Showcase) *Disney's Animal Kingdom (Maharajah Jungle Trek) *Disney's Animal Kingdom (Theater in the Wild) *Disney's Animal Kingdom (The Tree of Life) (Finish Line) This leg's first Detour was a choice between Aqua Brains and Aqua Brawns. In Aqua Brains, each team member had to learn and perform two different tricks with a pair of dolphins. In Aqua Brawns, teams had to dive into the shark tank and search the bottom for their next clue while trying not to disturb the sharks. The first Roadblock required one team member to raise the flags of all the countries they visited in order along with a picture of all the eliminated teams in the place they were eliminated and one place they visited in each country. The last Roadblock had one team member dress up as a Disney Prince and make their way up to Cinderella's Magical Court. There, they had to find a girl with the matching princess costume, take them back to the Main Square and perform a brief musical montage of their movie. The Final Detour of the Race was a choice between Detours and Roadblocks. In Detours, teams had to re-live brief versions of Soap, Fitas, Sense of Sight, Villains and 99 Balloons. In Roadblocks, teams had to remember the serenade they sang in Mexico, match 5 mannqeuinns with fancy clothing they saw in Iceland, complete a graffiti like the one in Germany, sing as a duet the song they sang in Sweden, and search for the kifudas they found in Sapporo. ;Additional tasks *At the Miami Seaquarium, teams had to receive their next clue from Lolita, the Killer Whale *Teams had to go to one of three Post Offices in Downtown Miami and search for two letters adressed to them sent by eliminated teams. Each office had two letters for one team, one for the other and none for the third. *At the Land Shark Stadium teams had to complete an additional challenge. During each leg of the race, teams encountered something related to one team of each of the first seasons of The Amazing Race. They had to find and arrange those teams. *Teams had to take the Great Movie Ride and search for pieces of their next clue hidden within movie clips. *At the Theater of the Stars, teams found 16 pairs of TV sets colored with flags from the countris they visited. They had to tune in each pair to the image of the appropriate Greeter and a prop they held. *Teams had to ride the General Motors Test Track and print their picture at the gift shop to receive their next clue. *At the Maharajah Jungle Trek, teams had to take a picture of three wild animals in the same frame to receive their next clue. *At the Theater in the Wild, teams found the 15 singers who recorded foreign versions of "Colors of the Wind". As the singers sang simultaneously in their respective languages, teams had to match them to two objects from the region each represented.